The Secret world of the Loceti
by Shockwave2
Summary: Ever wondered if there are hidden worlds even in the Buffy universe, well an event started in the 50's is about to come into completion which threatens not only the world of the half vampire but also could bring about the next apocalype. *No buffy charact


"22nd January 1951

I John Hugon write tonight with a sorrow in my heart from the fears I carry, the fears the watchers council will not believe but the treat is real, they are around us all the time, so apart of our society almost unnoticed, they could be our friends, our teachers and neighbours, the geography teacher who teaches our children, even the person who tends our gardens, I have seen their flash of fang through a moment of anger, their feats in a moment of losing control, for they are the half drainers, the 'loceti'.

Reader to understand my fears I wish you to try to stop if I fail you must know what I know, about their origins, they themselves, even their society before you stand a chance to even begin to stop their plan.

The loceti are a race of half vampire, not quite human, not quite vampire, and far deadlier than both. 

They are born one of 2 ways, the first I will never understand fully but it is the truth from what my contacts during my research has told me, as always a vampire may fall for a heavily pregnant woman as they would any human female and turn her, as the body changes the child the mother carries may be expelled through induced labour as the body rejects it. During the siring as the vampiric soul consumes the mother some of that soul may pass onto the child she carries and the strength of the soul passed on is always different depending on the amount of exposure, the greater the length the stronger the spirit and the more vampire the child will be, some turn full vampire if the time is great enough, some very little, and many in between. 

The second way is much simpler as the loceti are able to bare children, but these children will also be loceti, as much as the mother or father even if the other parent is human.

The loceti in physical body vary but always have common features, they have the increased strength, speed, reflexes and healing of a vampire but are immune to sunlight, crosses, holy water, and not turned to bust by a stake, but due to their human side they are living beings in the human sense, with a soul, a heartbeat, and a need for food as much as any human, bread or blood, they age as we do and can be killed like any human just the same in most cases.

Their society is one centuries upon centuries old with its own rules, celebrations and history but that is unimportant for what you need to know for the one aspect you need to know is the fractions within it and the doctorate each and every one abides by when dealing with others of their kind for they are despised by many who know them and hunted and rare because of it.

Their society is split into 3 fractions, each with its own distinct morals and values and they rarely interact unless the time calls for it.

The first and the most likely to help you if you need help are the 'day walkers', loceti which live as humans and are as part of everyday life as any person, they have jobs, human friends, and cannot be told apart in their public lifestyle next to their next door neighbour.

The second are to be wary off and never approach directly unless with a day walker, these are the night walkers, they live as vampires, hunting, feeding on blood, rarely going out in daylight, this fraction has from what I tell several times banded with the day walkers when their kind and society are threatened and neither group can handle it on their own.

The third I don't know much about, not even they do, not because of secrecy but of choice for the third group are dangerous to everyone, even other loceti, this group has been coined the outcasts for they neither chose human of vampiric lives and live under their own rules, from what I'm told they view themselves above vampires and humans, and a few even feel it is their right to rule this world.

The laws the loceti follow only the day and night walkers follow giving these 2 fractions an understanding and small friendship in some cases, these laws are simple.

1. Do not kill another loceti unless just cause is found

2. Do not turn in any loceti to a race that might kill them

3. Do not interfere with other loceti's actions unless it threatens the loceti way of life

With these laws as far as I understand their has been little to no conflict in their society, maybe we should take heed of these and apply them to ourselves.

Now you know what you need to know this is my fear, make up your own mind but do consider what I'm saying.

Over the centuries attacks have been documented and recorded and I have uncovered an alarming change in the ratio of attacks and the behaviour of the attack, the records show attacks are fairly random with no distant group targeted and few turnings, this has been the course since the records have started but I have noticed a change in the results which the council won't believe for the reason is far too strange for them to understand unless they know what I have told you, I believe some party, vampires or loceti from the outcasts is responsible for the changes, over the past couple of years I have seen a significant rise in disappearances of pregnant women, all around 8 to 9 months into term with no body recovered, I believe someone or a group are purposely creating loceti for some reason which I fear is not good, I have found a contact that might be able to help track down this person or group, if I fail I want you to go to the Leapin…."

A knock rasped against the door of the house with a large knock and the 40 year old watcher closed his journal and shouted "who's there?"

"Police, we would like to ask you a few questions about a robbery in this area" the voice replied

"Fine, coming" Shouted John again as he got up and opened the door only to be in the presence of 3 people who were not police.

"Nice to meet you…watcher" the largest man stated with a smile before his face morphed and showed his vampire nature.

Standing back from the door John was not worried because of the fact vampires couldn't come in unless invited "what do you want vampire!" the watcher replied defiantly.

"Nothing except your life and any information you may have on our plan" the vampire mocked standing his ground.

"And how do you expect to get it? You can't enter this house" John said sarcastically before seeing the vampire just grin and step inside and it dawned on John what the vampire was.

"Now, shall we start?" the loceti said before changing at John followed by his 2 followers.

Knocking the first 2 back John managed to escape to the kitchen and grab a knife before being grabbed and yanked back towards the group, almost losing the knife John kicked back sending the loceti to the ground and getting up and plunged the knife into the heart sending a spurt of blood from the wound.

Pulling the knife out he saw the other 2 back away slightly to regroup, there was no escape as the door was blocked and the nearest window in reach was too small so John decided to take the initiative and charged slicing at the chest of the 2nd follower sending him to the ground wounded.

"You are trained well" watcher the leader laughed taunting John.

Thoughts were running through his mind on how to escape, 2 down 1 to go, not major odds but still dangerous, backing away John decided to get some distance between the 2 and moving around the table grabbing his journal in the process made his way to the door, the leader was keeping his distance so the Knife was doing its job with 2 down and the other apparently cautious.

Grapping the door with a free hand the watcher backed out of the door only to be knock into a body and then feeling a sharp pain in his neck, then dizziness, then nothing at all.

"Take the book!" the loceti leader ordered as the one that bit the watcher dropped the body and picked up the journal, "the master will be please, Alexander…Leo, take Maxwell we are leaving"


End file.
